¿Despedida?
by YumiSebby
Summary: {Drabble SasuNaru} —¿Por qué parece que eso suena a despedida, dobe?— Preguntó, intentando ocultar su preocupación y miedo. —No digas tonterías, teme. Nuestro lazo nunca se romperá, ni la muerte podrá. [Romance, Drama, Amistad].


**N/A:** _¡Aquí traigo otro Drabble de esta pareja!. ¿Qué puedo decir?. Los adoro demasiado *-*_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

• _Drabble._

 _• Sasuke x Naruto._

 _• Algo de Au, Yaoi, Drama, Muerte de un personaje, mención de suicidio, autodañarse._

 _• ¡No olvides decir que te ha parecido por medio de un review :D_

* * *

 **Sasuke**.

Veo tus grandes y notables ojeras cuando voy de visita a tu casa. Veo tus pupilas dilatadas y lagrimosas. Veo marcas extrañas en tu piel, y aunque no quiero ponerme en lo peor, tengo un ligero presentimiento de lo que son. Veo que aún estás más pálido que antes, si es que eso es posible. Noto como, a pesar de que sonríes, hablas con nosotros, hace bromas e incluso haces el dobe más de lo normal, estás distante y frío. Pero lo que mas duele, Naruto, es ver como esa falsa e ilusoria mueca está en tu rostro, ver como adorna tu cara y como la mayoría de gente la ve como real, sin notar que detrás de aquel gesto es una mentira. Odio, detesto tu sonrisa. Tu triste _sonrisa_ _rota_.

Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, la vida abandona tu cuerpo, y yo sólo puedo quedarme ahí parado, como una marioneta que es controlada... Quizá por orgullo, vergüenza o... No sé, ¿raro, verdad?.

-No me abandones.- Pido de la nada, mirándote a tus, ahora, vacíos y fríos ojos azules. Me cuesta tanto particular cada palabra que apenas puedo creer lo que he dicho. Pero todo se debe al pánico.

-¿Qué dices, teme?- Preguntas, como si estuviese hablando en un extraño idioma.

-Siento que esto es una despedida, un adiós para siempre.- Susurro, quedándome estático en el umbral de la puerta. Mi mirada sigue siendo la misma, al igual que mi actitud, pero por dentro... estoy aterrado.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Gritas, y después sonríes como no lo has hecho en meses. Debería estar contento, porque hoy ha parecido que la vida ha vuelto a ti durante este día, pero eso me asusta, me acongoja. Y eso aumenta descontroladamente cuando tu 'adiós' no fue tal, sino que me diste un discurso y hasta me diste las gracias. Y... tu sonrisa seguía estando rota...

Me da tanto miedo irme, darme la vuelta que parece que estoy clavado al suelo, como si estuviese en un lugar súper alto y el tan solo moverme unos centímetros significase el derrumbarme, el caer para siempre. Y yo no suelo tener miedo.

-¿Entonces, no me dejarás?- Pregunto, y me siento tan estúpido...

"¿ _Dónde_ _está_ _el_ _Sasuke_ _de_ _siempre_?."

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti, no podrás librarte de mi, de nuestro hilo.- Aseguraste. - Nunca.

Y yo me fui. Me fui sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacia, no tendría el valor ni la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para irme de tu lado nunca más.

Camine hasta mi casa, monotamemte, como si fuese un robot. Cuando por fin llegué, encendí la televisión y me perdí, mirando a la nada, deseando que el nudo e oprimía mi garganta y estomago se fueran. Desaparecí en mi hasta que me quedé dormido, y tuve pesadillas; todas trataban de ti, de tu marcha, tu muerte, tu abandono... La ultima vez que tuve una pesadilla fue antes de que Itachi acabara con todo...

 _"Nunca_ _había_ _tenido_ _tanto_ _miedo_ _de_ _perder_ _a_ _alguien_ _hasta_ _que_ _te_ _conocí_ ".

...

...

Y te perdí, porque ese día, te fuiste para no regresar jamás. Dejando, por supuesto, una carta mal doblada que nunca me anímaré a leer.

Pero jamás te librarás de mí, de mis sentimientos. Y yo tampoco podré olvidarte nunca, esperaré toda una vida hasta nuestro encuentro, y entonces, no volveré a dejarte ir.

"Aunque a veces, el orgullo nos hace dejar ir a personas que eran realmente importantes."

Pero a pesar de todo, usuratonkachi, siempre estarás en mi, de alguna u otra forma, siendo tan pesado, tan doble, tan... luchador, amable y cariñoso.

" _Siempre_ , sin importar qué."

Y esa era mi única prioridad, superando incluso a mi venganza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? /.\


End file.
